The Start of a New Life
by noodlesoframen
Summary: My first fanfic. Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, and possibly Gale Lucy is mysterious with a bad backstory, Natsu had a great childhood, but is hiding something from his family. Gray and Juvia were friends until Gray ended it with a hidden want of something more. Though Erza and Jellal have been frenemies for a while, they both seem to want more than they let on. {Gray, Juvia} {Levy, Gajeel}


The Start of a New Life

 _Italics-thinking_ CAPS-shouting

Just as Natsu was getting ready to head back to the guild, he saw a flash of gold and blue that was accompanied with an amazing scent of strawberries and wildflowers. "STOP!" he yelled to Grey and Erza, who had missed the figure due to their lack of dragon senses. Grey groaned in misery as he didn't want to be blamed for making them late to the guild; Erza, however, whirled around and proceeded to bash Natsu's head in because she was looking forward to the strawberry cheesecake Mira had planned to make for her when they got back. Somewhere in the distance they heard someone snicker. Natsu suddenly yelled out "who are you, you golden haired girl, you smell like a mage?!" Then the girl mustv'e started laughing loudly for even the raven and scarlet headed mages (Grey-raven hair & Erza- scarlet red hair) could clearly hear it. When the girl came out of the bushes, she was wearing a sky blue dress (which was torn up quite a bit) that complimented her long golden hair that was currently being held up in what probably used to be a bun. Her skin was bruised and dirty and overall, she looked like she hadn't showered in a while.

"Golden Girl" P.O.V.

 _I figured since the boy with pink hair (surprisingly cute) had already seen me that I might as well come out. Plus his stupid comment about how I smelled made me laugh._ As I crept out of the bushes I saw a boy with jet black hair _WITHOUT A SHIRT OR PANTS!_ and a girl with vibrant and long scarlet tresses looking pretty confused. Then, he ambushed me.

Natsu P.O.V.

"Whatsyour'ename?Areyouamage?Whydoyoulooksobeatup?Whattypeofmagicdoyouuse?Areyouinaguild?" Even though my words came out fast I was still practically yelling out of excitement! _A new girl! She can be on a team with me! 'Cause obviously I can't make a team with that bastard Grey and Erza is way too mean._ "Oww" I whined. (Erza actually wanted answers to these questions so out he went) After that the blonde started talking.

"Whoa! Is he ok?"

"I'm fine, kay?" I said.

"Don't worry about that idiot. Where are you from?" Grey (ice stripper) asked.

"Uhhh, I ran away from home..."

"WHAT!" Erza screeched. _(Erza is thinking) That is completely dishonorable..._

"Wait, you don't know the whole story! My mother passed away when I was young and since then my father has paid no attention to me and is trying to marry me off to a man I don't even know for money!" _Don't cry. You cannot cry in front of these strangers who might become your friends._

I watched as the poor girls eyes began to pool with sparkling tears. It was obvious that she was struggling not to cry. Her words and demeanor were so innocent it made me angry. What had she done to deserve this! I was going to try to distract her with more questions and we needed to know stuff if we were going to be her friends after all.

"So, whats your name?"

"Uhhh, Its Lucy."

"Heh? Don't cha have a last name?"

"Heartfilia..." Lucy answered with a trembling smile.

"So Natsu said you smelled like a mage, are you?"

"Grey! Don't be so inconsiderate!" Erza barked and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sorry!" Grey was now trembling with fear of the Great Titania Erza. I almost laughed, but then I remembered Lucy.

"Yeah..." came her meek answer.

Normal P.O.V.

Passerby were shocked at the scene they were witnessing. Three of Fairy Tails mages, one bouncing with excitement, one shocked and concerned, and the other seemingly disinterested, were gathered around a beautiful blond girl with a ripped up dress that showed her off quite nicely, according to some of the people. Even though she looked beaten and dirty, it was easy to tell how pretty she was. Then one of the mages suddenly shouted "COME OOONN! YOU are cOmING to the GUILD! NOOWWW!


End file.
